marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-9997)
; formerly Mar-Vell's army of the dead, the | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; formerly Realm of the Dead; Iron Manor, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Gold | Hair = None | Hair2 = ; formerly black| UnusualFeatures = Red and gold metallic skin, red feathered wings of similar composition | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Protector of Paradise, former industrialist, arms manufacturer, inventor, adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X #0 | HistoryText = The early history and origins of Tony Stark mirrored that of his Earth-616 counterpart. Following the mutation of the human race due to the release of Terrigen Mists into the Earth's atmosphere, Tony isolated himself from humanity so that he would not mutate himself, fearing what the mutation might do to him. At first, Tony continually wore his armor in an effort to stave off the Mist. He eventually gained access to the Red Ronin armor and used it in the construction of his new home, Iron Manor, situated in New York City. During this time, Norman Osborn was elected President of the United States, and Stark soon found himself working for Osborn. He did so willingly, hoping to take the despot down from the inside by using Osborn's own funding to construct a police force of Iron Men. During this time, Stark also created the Seven Silver Samurai. These seven robots were given to Lord Sunfire, the son of the original Sunfire (who was assassinated) to help defend Japan and its neighboring regions. Stark constructed several devices and weapons for President Osborn; chief among them were the Iron Avengers, robots which were modeled after the Avengers who were killed in Washington, D.C. battling the Absorbing Man. These Iron Avengers utilized Iron Man technology and were programmed with the personalities of the various Avengers, as well as technological analogs of their individual abilities. This group was led by the lone surviving Avenger, the Vision, and later teamed up with the living Captain America and his partner Redwing. Following the assassination of Osborn by the Skull, Captain America came to Tony for help against the Skull's army. Tony declined to help personally. However, when the Celestials arrived on Earth, Tony sent his Iron Men army. He converted his Iron Manor into his robot mode to distract the Celestials before the arrival of Galactus, who was summoned by Black Bolt of the Inhumans. During the fight, the Iron Manor was destroyed. While Stark survived its destruction, he was impaled by some of the wreckage, and died shortly after realizing he was finally outside in the open air for the first time in decades. His soul ended up in the Realm of the Dead, where it was recruited by the soul of Captain Mar-Vell for an army that was being gathered to kill Death. Tony aided Mar-Vell in gathering more deceased heroes and villains to the cause, and was one of the many heroes to attack Death's fortress. Following Death's death, Stark was invited to live in the realm that Mar-Vell constructed called Paradise. There, Mar-Vell selected Stark to become one of his Avenging Host. Using the High Evolutionary's evolution devices, Stark was transmogrified into an angelic being of metallic composition. Joining the Host - which comprised Captain America, Victor Von Doom, Henry Pym, Phoenix and Matt Murdock - they defended the people of Paradise and recruited those in the Realm of the Dead who came to the realization that they were dead and thus able to travel to Paradise. When the Host realized that with each new addition to the realm of Paradise, the realm would expand and consume a portion of the Negative Zone, the Avenging Host began to question Mar-Vell's intentions. Soon coming to believe that the "Paradise" offered to those who came to the land was just personal wish fulfillment, the Avenging Host confronted Mar-Vell. At that moment, the Kree army invaded Paradise and the Avenging Host was killed for attempting to betray Mar-Vell. However, this was all an elaborate attempt to pass on the Cosmic Consciousness to Reed Richards, and once the people of Paradise fought off the Kree invaders, and Richards restored order to the realm, the Avenging Host (Stark included) were resurrected. They recruited a new member: Hawkeye. It was presumed that Stark resumed his duties as one of the Avenging Host; however, his present activities are currently unknown. | Powers = During his mortal life, Tony Stark was a normal human and never developed any super human abilities, choosing to quarantine himself when the rest of humanity began to mutate. His potential for superhuman powers from exposure to Terrigen Mists was thus never explored. As a member of the Avenging Host, Stark's skin was of an organic metal of unknown composition and durability, which had a close resemblance to the armor he wore in his mortal guise. Additionally, he had angelic wings of similar composition that allowed him to fly. The extent of Stark's powers as a member of the Avenging Host have yet to be explored; however, it is entirely possible that his powers may be similar in kind to his armor when he was alive, drawing from biological means as opposed to technological. | Abilities = Tony Stark was a brilliant inventor and was able to build many high tech devices and weapons. It is presumable that his skill and ability in this regard is either the same as or rivaling that of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Strength = When he was alive, Stark had the average strength of a person of his physical characteristics, presumably similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart when he was in his prime. When Stark isolated himself, it is very possible that there was a sharp decline in his strength due to his age and the possible lack of exercise in his isolated condition. | Weaknesses = When Tony was alive, he was a recovered alcoholic who once had a powerful drinking problem. In his later life he had become a hypochondriac, fearing exposure to others would cause him to mutate. In his past, he had a piece of shrapnel in his heart which threatened to pierce it. | Equipment = In his early career, Stark had access to the resources of his own company, Stark International, and utilized various items and peripherals to his Iron Man armor, chief among those a special pace maker which prevented a piece of shrapnel from piercing his heart. In later years, he had his own personal assembly line inside Iron Manor, which also utilized many sanitation and sterilization methods and defensive measures for himself to prevent him from being exposed to the contagion that caused the rest of the human population to mutate. He also developed a new chest-plate which connected him to Iron Manor's computers, and possibly also acted as a pace maker as well due to his advanced age. | Transportation = While Tony Stark never left Iron Manor, the building itself could convert into a robot which was capable of mobility and flight. | Weapons = In his early career, Stark had the weapons resources of Stark International, and constructed himself various suits of armor which he used in the guise of Iron Man. All of these armors are similar in composition to that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In later years, Stark's factory Iron Manor was built out of the Red Ronin armor, and utilized its many abilities and weapons, which were incorporated into the Manor's robot mode. He also created the Iron Avengers, robots based on a combination of his Iron Man armor and various members of the Avengers. Each one was programmed with the personality and similar abilities of the Avenger they represented. He created Iron Avengers based on the Wasp, Goliath, Hawkeye, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Stark also had converted his various suits of Armor into Iron Men robots which presumably had the same abilities as the armors did when he wore them personally, but could act independently or via pre-programmed directives. The extent of these Iron Men robots abilities are unknown as all were destroyed by the Celestials. In the Realm of the Dead, Stark wore a suit of armor resembling one of his earlier armor designs, while this suit of armor was metaphysical in it's existence, it presumably operated on the same principals as the armor did in real life. | Notes = | Trivia = * This reality's Iron Man, bears similarities to the inspiration of the Earth-616 Iron Man. This inspiration was Howard Hughes; and this Iron Man and Howard Hughes are hypochondriacs, reclusive from society, and have long beards. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Black Hair Category:Armor Users Category:Metal Body Category:Alcoholism Category:Hypochondriasis Category:Stark Family